Chapter 281
Grudges Wrapped in the Curtain of Night is the 281st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After being informed by Jellal about the absence of the strange Magic Power, Erza is approached by the hooded member of Mermaid Heel who reveals herself to be Millianna. Meanwhile, Yukino is excommunicated from Sabertooth by Guild Master Jiemma and pays a visit to the Fairy Tail Mages. Summary After the second day of the Grand Magic Games ends, Jellal and Erza meet under a bridge in Crocus. The two of them discuss the sudden disappearance of the strange Magic that was at the tournament every year. Jellal decides to inspect the organizers directly now and starts to leave, but not before Erza tells him not to overdo it. The two smile, and Jellal leaves, glad he and Erza can finally have casual conversations. As Erza walks back she runs into one of the members of Mermaid Heel, who reveals herself to be Millianna. The two hug, happy to see each other again. Millianna tells Erza that Shô and Wally are still travelling, but she decided to join a guild. Meanwhile, at Sabertooth's lodging, Jiemma, the Master of the guild is furious at the results of the second day. He gives Sting one final chance, but makes Yukino come forward to accept her punishment for losing and staining the name of Sabertooth. He orders her to strip naked in front of her guild members and erase her guild mark from her body. Yukino bows to Jiemma, thanking him for her short time as part of Sabertooth. Jiemma simply demands that she get out of his sight. Afterwards, Sting, Rogue, and their Exceeds walk together. Rogue is furious at how Yukino was treated and questions whether Sabertooth is even a guild. Sting is unaffected by the event though and states Yukino is weak, thus Sabertooth didn't need her. Frosch then asks his partner, Rogue, if he will have to disappear too since he is weak. Rogue smiles and assures him that it won't happen. Elsewhere in the city, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Carla walk through the streets. As they come back to their lodgings, they notice Yukino standing at the door. Erza and Millianna continue talking about Mermaid Heel, and Erza soon mentions Kagura, complimenting her strength. Millianna tells Erza that Kagura could be even more powerful if she was serious, but she has nothing to look forward to in the games. Erza then asks about her sword, Archenemy, to which Millianna reveals Kagura will never unsheathe until she faces the man who destroyed her life, Jellal Fernandes. Millianna declares her hate for Jellal as well for forcing her to remain a slave, and for killing Simon, under the assumption that Erza feels the same way. Erza can only glare in shame at this response. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Yukino Agria's Excommunication (started and concluded) *Erza and Millianna Reunite (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation